The present invention relates to a set of bad odor removing stool seat and seat cover, and more particularly to a set of stool seat and seat cover that is designed to remove bad odor and send out pleasant scent when the seat cover is lifted and/or there is someone sitting on the stool seat.
Bad smell in a toilet room generally comes from urine and excrements discharged from toilet room users. A most common way to reduce or remove such bad smell in the toilet room is to enhance the ventilation of the toilet room. However, good ventilation alone is not sufficient to remove bad smell from the toilet room.
There is developed a ventilator for directly mounting inside a toilet bowl, so that bad smell from the discharged urine and/or excrements can be timely and effectively removed by the ventilator before the bad smell can escape from the toilet bowl. A disadvantage of this type of ventilator is it requires a specially designed new toilet bowl or a largely modified conventional toilet bowl to incorporate the ventilator. The installation of such specially designed or largely modified toilet bowl requires skilled worker and considerable time. Moreover, ventiducts must be built in the toilet bowl that makes the toilet bowl much more complicate and expensive than the conventional toilet bowls.
It is therefore desirable to develop other means to solve the problem of bad smell in toilet room in an economical and convenient manner.